Jingle
by Crystal Star Night
Summary: It's time for Christmas and not all is well. Splinter is dying, goblins are plotting, and a Reindeer is running. Warning: Character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I have been working hard on this story. Finishing it before I posted it.**

 **The story is about grieve during the holidays, acceptance, and embracing love and comfort in the memories with a little bit of Christmas magic and goblins. Life must move forward for the turtles. It's set after the show has ended.  
**

 **I wrote the story on a whim and I am not sure how it will fair.**

 **Leave a comment and let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

 **Jingle**

Christmas is coming, put up a Christmas tree, decorate the house in lights, splash the colors of red and green around the house, the kitchen aroma should be that of a good meal, the music should be ringing through the eardrums, mistletoe put up by mischievous of people, the yard either filled with snowmen or elves. Brew a pot of hot chocolate every night by a warm fire, telling stories of the year by the family and loved ones, don't forget the presents neatly wrapped and put under the pretty tree.

Everything that resembles Christmas did not exist at the farmhouse, not this time. The house is desolated, kept dark and quiet, even the curtains are close to block out any light from coming in. For something so quiet, nobody would guess that it contains The turtles, Casey, April and even Angel, all living in this house.

Angel crept around the forsaken house, checking in on everybody. Knocking on a door, "Donnie? Please come out." She asks this every day in the sweetest way, but all she got is groaning and shuffling sounds. He rarely came out of this room. "Okay, I'll bug you later." She is scared to enter the room herself, all she could do is offer her sympathy.

Next two turtles require her to dress warmly. It is a white holiday. Raphael is hard to spot, but if you wander around outside long enough, you will find him guarding the land like a faithful watchdog. "Hey Raphael." She halts and looks up to the tree that oversaw the long road that enters the farm.

"Hey kid."

"I brought you some hot chocolate." She offers him the cup.

"No thanks." He spoke clearly, didn't break his composure or offer his gratitude. "Look, I do not feel like talking right now."

"That sounds like everybody these days." Angel comments indifferently. "Have you seen Mikey?"

"Sorry," he mutters, almost feeling bad for closing himself off. "The barn."

"I will just leave this here." She sets the cup down in the snow, "Have a good watchful day." Trying to sound funny but she didn't have humor in her right now.

The snow went to her knees, getting to the barn gets harder by the day. Inside the barn is Michelangelo, sitting among the stray abandoned kittens. He is out here to give them around the clock care, but Angel knew this is just an excuse to not go inside. "It's freezing in here." She shivers, the barn did not have heat.

Michelangelo nods, sitting on a hay bail and his eyes staring at the cold kittens. "Yeah, I had to get more blankets for the kittens. I hope they'll be okay, radio forecast a bad storm."

"You better come home before it hits." She sits next to Michelangelo, handing him the extra cup of hot chocolate she brought from the house. "Here, this is for you."

"Thanks." He takes the cup, fingers gravitating to its warmth. "I will try. I need to make sure they're safe first." The kittens mewl, only a month old. Few are pure white, others have orange spots on their fur.

"It's sad they lost their mother. Anyways, I am sure April will let you take them just inside this once." Angel fingers run across the hard hay, her legs getting poked from its stems.

"No, I do not want to upset her anymore than she is." Michelangelo answers simply.

"If you are not back, I will come in the middle of the storm to find you. You do not want that, do you?" She said almost cunningly.

Michelangelo bit his lip. "Fine, okay. I'll come in later."

"Great." She offers a weak smile, giving a kiss on the forehead. "See you later."

When she got back to the house, on the porch, she notices the cup she left for Raphael, it is empty. Bending over she grasps it, "That stubborn old turtle… what am I going to do when he is elderly?"

Undressing her coat, mittens, boots and scarf. The last turtle is Leonardo. Easy to find but nowadays she found it hard to be around him. Going to the kitchen, she prepares her entry strategy. If she came empty handed, it makes the conversation die into nothingness faster.

She halts, checking the hallways to ensure nobody could hear her. She returns to her sandwich making and starts whistling jingle bells, her body bobbing to the beat as she butters the bread. Such a jolly moment is forbidden, they would think she is being insensitive. It felt like walking on egg shells around here.

Finished, egg sandwich with peppermint tea. With a bold stride she makes her way towards the living room, slowing down briefly to glances herself in the mirror with hold trims. Angel is 13 years old now, her black hair no longer in pigtails, but now goes down her back. Kept some of her purple highlights, it represents just where she came from. The rough streets. Nose piercing to match her brow pierce, her chest just begun to sprout. Taking out black leather gloves from her pockets, she puts them on to complete her outfit. Her gloved hand straighten her short black shirt that reveals her belly button, long dark red jeans. Appearance matters.

Confident in her looks, she speeds up moving down the hall. Nervous to enter the room, she lingers in the doorway and overhears the conversation.

"How is he today?" April says.

"Worse than yesterday, it's spread to his kidney." Leonardo answers.

Donatello joined his brother while Angel was out. "How did you know? I just checked the urine 5 minutes ago." The news is bad, but Donatello did sound impress at Leonardo's prowess.

"Heh, the answer won't impress you, let's just leave it at that." Leonardo says, unable to offer any kind of expression to his own family.

"Oh my god.." April whimpers out, her tears start to run down her cheek.

"He won't make it to Christmas." Donatello says quietly, sorrow shown on his contour face.

"Do Mikey and Raph know?" April asks.

"I don't think they know the specifics, They know Splinter is dying, just haven't accepted it yet.." Donatello voice broke with soft sobs from him. Leonardo got up to hug April and Donatello. "This sucks but we will survive it. I'll make sure our family doesn't fall apart."

Tears ran down Angel's face, a cold chill went through her very soul. There is definitely no entering the room now. Backing away from the door, the plate suddenly felt heavy and slips from her frazzle fingers. The plate broke and she gasps in horror. Jeepers, She knew he wasn't doing so well, but, dying, that is too much.

"Angel?" Leonardo eyes move the close door, "Are you okay?"

Her trembling lips fails her, backing away in a panic, she covers her face and runs away.

Leonardo opens the door as he hears the footsteps go up the stairs, looking down at the broken glass, the sandwiches intact, but the tea scatter on the floor. He grimaces.

"Give her space, we all been needing that." Donatello succinctly says to Leonardo.

* * *

The storm came in. Snow starts to fall as the winds pick up. Raphael found his way to the barn, Michelangelo wraps himself in a blanket as he lies next to the kittens. Sleeping.

Shaking Michelangelo shoulder, "Wake up."

"No." Michelangelo responds sleepily.

"Storm picking up, time to get you to the house or Angel will worry for us."

There is a protest groan. "I don't want to leave them." Michelangelo whines.

"They will be here when we get back, promise." Raphael says as his brother got to his feet and the two of them begin their walkout. "I am scared Raph.."

"Yeah, me too." Raphael says, the two of them didn't have the stomach to watch somebody they love die like this.

* * *

Angel hugs her purple pillow tightly, unable to stop the tears. Her parents are dead, her brother gone off to college, and now she is losing Splinter too. This is so unfair! She didn't want to say goodbye, ever. She thought joining Casey this year for Christmas would be fun like last year, boy she is wrong. Her room got chilly as the storm worsens outside. Cleaning up her puffy eyes, she didn't actually want to be alone right now. Her adopted family is downstairs, it's best to join them today. After all, they rarely are in the same house together.

Peeking into the living room, she saw the whole family together. Casey just came home.

"Wooo, that storm is bad." he mutters as the door shuts, removing his boots and dropping the groceries off at the kitchen table.

"Did you get what I asked?" Donatello eagerly asks Casey as he walks by Angel without noticing her, dragging Casey into the living room.

"Stole you mean." Casey frowns, he stopped so many thugs from stealing and yet this time it is a very special exception to the rules. Reaching into his jacket, he took out a drip bag and antibiotic.

The relief on Donatello face, "Wow, Thanks. We really owe that hospital now." He takes the medicine from Casey.

"It's run down, surely we can do some repairs later." Anything to make up for this crime.

"Casey!" April runs into her beloved arms.

Donatello installs the drip while Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo stand still in the room and watches their father struggle to breathe.

Angel took out her phone and snaps a photo, the way they stood is very photogenic. It captures their love for each other and the father. Putting her phone away, the power goes out.

The room groans, "No, no, no! Just perfect." Leonardo snaps in annoyance.

"Without power, we have no heat!" Raphael shouts worryingly

Michelangelo screams as he teeters from foot to foot. "What if it's a goblin?!"

Everyone simply stares. Donatello gave the youngest a slap on the back of the head.

"Hold on guys, give it a minute." Donatello assures the group. "We have a back up generator."

"Oww." Michelangelo whines, "This is how horror movies start." He rubs his heads.

"Mikey, you're delusional." Raphael sighs, scratching his knee.

Angel kept herself quiet, musing to herself. Now would be the perfect time to light the fireplace, finding her excuse to enter into the room, she stops as something moving in the corner of her eye. Turning to the window, her hands opens the curtains for a better look and she gazes out into the forest, she gasps.

"Oh no." Grabbing her winter attire, what she saw is nearly impossible, but it is a shadow of another human walking in this dangerous storm. That person needs help, that is all she thought as she rushes out the door into the blinding white snowfall. The cold nips at her nose, the wind slaps her in the face. Pausing for a moment, she considers that she should of told somebody, but it is too late now. She's committed, so she pushes forward as the shadow draws near but pulls away before she could get a look. "Wait!" She shouts, disappearing herself into the snow.

She caught up with the shadow, the image forming into something else entirely. "W-what are you?" She says unsure and creep out, the creature a lot smaller than she initially thought, green skin and white pointy hair. It turns its ugly head around and it attacks, Angel screams.

The generator makes clicking noises as gears started to run, the power comes back to the house, lights illuminating the rooms and everybody offers a sigh of relief. Raphael slumps down to the floor, his father is okay for now. It is hard to look at his dying face. Patting his fathers hands, he looks up to everybody else faces instead.

Leonardo looks like he just saw a ghost, him and me both.

Donatello simply looks relieved that his information is indeed correct and the generator still works.

Casey kept a tough face somehow, he did it for April, she didn't look too well herself.

"That was a close call." Leonardo says, feeling the butterflies in his stomach.

"Casey, you and Don should go check out the generator, make sure it's working at 100 percent." Raphael commands, getting back to his feet. The power going out while Splinter is ill is quite dangerous and feels straight up wrong.

"I'm definitely down." Casey pecks April on the lips before letting her go.

She already misses Casey's comforting touch. Donatello nods, leading the way to the basement with Casey.

April, Michelangelo, Leonardo and Raphael remain by Splinters side. Though there is one member of the family that is missing from the group. "Where is Angel?" Raphael asks, an awkward pause fills the room and Leonardo looks down hardened.

"Splinter kidneys are starting to go Raph." Leonardo says stoically, bottling down his feelings.

"Yeah." That is all Raphael could manage, it didn't shock him to hear that it is getting worse, Swallowing down hard as he goes rigid.

Michelangelo stood uncomfortably in the room.

"I was briefly talking about it, she eases-drop in from the hallway. Well, got upset and ran to her room."

Raphael didn't know what to say to that, but, "Jesus."

"Don says to give her space." Leonardo finishes, sitting motionless.

Raphael lips piece, "Well, I am going to check on her and determine that for myself." He says with a hoarse voice. Getting up to his sore feet. "She doesn't have to be here, she chooses to stay. She has earned the occasional checkup." Raphael said almost lecturing to the eldest. He should of checked on her the moment that the power went out.

"Yeah.." Leonardo head hung low.

When Raphael checks her room, she wasn't there. So he dashes around the house in search for her till his only conclusion is one thing. "Shell.." He curse, like today isn't bad enough, this is just the cherry on top. He storms into the living room absolutely furious. "You should of checked on her!" He spat.

Michelangelo jumps, startle by Raphael entrance.

Leonardo stood up, calmly responding. "What happened?"

"She's gone! Idiot, this is entirely on you!" Raphael shouts and shoves Leonardo's shoulder.

Leonardo stood tall, hovering over him with his harden face. "Not here." He indicates to their ill father.

Raphael lets out a exasperate chuckle, "Then where?" He growls, "You never leave this room! Was her feelings not worth a minute away from our father?"

"You always blame me when things go wrong! Of course I care about her, I just decided to give her privacy." Leonardo snaps as his anger starts to rise.

"What about when April needed help with the groceries or cleaning?"

"Please don't bring me into this! It's fine, really." April says, trying to defuse this argument.

Leonardo did not like what Raphael is insinuating, he did pull his own weight around the house. "Stop it, I am the only one who takes care of Splinter, you think it's easy?" Leonardo arms cross exhaling hard through his nose, eyes glowering at Raphael. Stirring the argument back on the subject. "Nobody could of foreseen her running off."

"Could of been prevented if you had checked up on her.." Raphael spat. "This Christmas is god-awful, I am going to go look for her. You can just stay here and sit on your butt, it's what you do best." He retorts, grabbing a jacket, custom boots, gloves and a scarf.

"Be careful." Leonardo softens.

"Whatever." Raphael shuns him, leaving the room and walking down to the front door.

Michelangelo knows better than to get involved with their fights, brushing it off as he onto a chair and pulls out a magazine. "Tsk, tsk, Leo."

"Where are you going?" April crept up behind Raphael as his hand touches the doorknob "You aren't going out in that."

The door opens up, a gust of strong winds and snow blew into the house. Freezing. "I am, Angel is missing and so is her coat. If I do not come back, don't go looking till after the storms pass."

"But..!" She gasps.

"Promise me April. No sense in anybody else being put in danger."

April emerald eyes study him, full of concern. "Okay, promise.

Raphael exits the house and braves the terrible storm. No ninja training could help him now, the snowfall has turned into a blizzard. Strong winds whip at his body and a chill goes through him. His body is not designed to handle cold for very long. Taking steps forward in the soft ground, tugging his scarf closer to his cheek. "Why did Angel run into this storm?" He ponders, Angel could be impulsive, the news of Splinter must of really upset her for her to run into this.

He isn't even sure if he is going in the right direction, she could be anywhere as the farm is a few acreages. It is very dangerous for her, and himself, to be lost in this. "Damnit." He mutters, Angel's well-being is part of his responsibility. If Casey finds out that she is missing, he too would be dumb enough to search in this storm. He did not want anymore family lost, his vow to protect them all.

His vow did not help him in the slightest. The farmhouse is a good distance behind him. The snowfall has already claimed her tracks. He stops by a tree, leaning against it as he calls out her name, "Angel! Angel!" He shouts loudly, closing his eyes, using his superior hearing and just hope to hear her.

A bell jingle. Gotcha. Opening his eyes, he follows the noise of the chime. Hurrying to the North, no blizzard can stop him now. It leads him into the forest, filled with beautiful spruce tree's that threatens his entering with the sound of wood splintering. The winds agitate the trees.

Raphael looks to his side as a galloping animal catches his attention. "Huh?"

It is an injured caribou racing towards him, lacerations all across its body and a bad limp to the front leg, the snowfall slows down Raphael's reflexes and found himself getting run over by this caribou. Face planting deep into the snow and thank the spirits for his shell, the animal hooves only did minor damage. Spitting out the snow, "Let's leave this part out of the story." Getting bested by the caribou, it left the red turtle embarrassed.

"The bell." He couldn't hear it anymore. Getting to his feet, he listens hard as he starts to worry, but something else runs past him in this storm. "What?" They look like goblins, four of them, they went up to his thigh, chasing that poor caribou. The animal has given up to fatigue and fell over. Okay, he felt a spark of rage. "I don't think so." He dashes forward and leaps in front of the goblins.

They have sharp and broken 4 inch nails from their hands and toes, lumps and moles all across their scrawny green ugly body. They have massive ears and beady red eyes, and small amount of white hair on their otherwise hairless bodies. Razor fangs that stops their mouth from closing properly.

Their weapons, great club with thorns, and chains.

"You are going to have to find lunch elsewhere." Raphael says to them, the goblins stop and shoots him a funny, but an evil look. Raphael suspects they understood English just fine. They growl and hiss at him, jumping at him with their weapons raise.

Time to get to work, Raphael smiles eagerly.

Raphael dodges the first attack, smiting down the second Goblins with a hard punch, the third one got a kick into his side that makes him lose balance. The storm handicaps his movement, making him frustrated. The fourth club met with his shell, making a loud thud, Raphael shot him a frightful glare. "Big mistake."

Raphael pivots his hips, turning around and kicking the fourth goblin off him and he flies hard into a tree branch. He's finished.

Jumping to his feet to dodge another blow, his nose wrinkles. They have this repugnant smell. "You guys smell like death."

One laugh hysterically. Raphael didn't know why that was funny and it disturbs him. "You are pissing me off." He growls, he moves fast and maneuver around their weapons. Getting in close as he takes out goblin one and two, the third one flogs his leg with a chain causing him to fall down.

That left a sting to his leg, the goblin starts tugging to pull him in close, Raphael retaliates by grabbing the chain and pulling the short goblin in close. With a ferocious growl, he kicks the goblin in the face. Sending him to the ground and Raphael gets up victorious. "Ya done!" He spat furiously at them.

Something about these goblins got under his skin.

"Why the shell am I fighting Goblins in a blizzard?" He huffs, Goblins are fairy tail like Santa Clause himself. Well, hopefully now he won't have to deal with them ever again. Calming himself, he goes towards the caribou, only stopping two feet from the animal so not to startle it.

Kneeling, he found himself enticed by the animal eyes. Something felt ancient. "You're the one with the bell." Odd, there is a single bell tied to its antlers. Meaning that Angel is just as lost as before. "I have this friend, her name is Angel, blank hair with purple highlights in her bangs. Wears a purple jacket. You seen her?"

Raphael felt pretty silly talking to a caribou, naturally not expecting any real response from the injured creature. The goblins really made a mess of him. The pain the creature is in must be horrible, Raphael considers for a moment of putting it down, it would be the humane thing to do. With no medical treatment, it's suffering would just continue. He left his sai at home, without them, he couldn't help assist the animal. "I am sorry you are hurt."

He couldn't help but feel a ping of guilt and sympathy. The caribou collects it's strength and stood up, Raphael back away to give it space. "Easy now, just lay down. You are too injured to go anywhere." He tells the Caribou, it's movement is making him anxious. What if it hurts itself even more?

The animal trots away into the snow, Raphael decides it's best to let it go, watches as the snow consumes the Caribou till it vanishes. Looking away, a jingle of a bell and a light emerges. "Huh?" Raphael looks back, unable to believe what he saw. The antlers of the caribous glows, No matter how far away it got, it remains visible. "Whoa…."

It's memorizing. Absolutely impossible. If he didn't see it, he would never believe the story himself. Taking a step forward, he follows the caribous. The walk is a struggle and the snow gets deeper. In truth, he isn't sure how much further he could go. Already lost feeling in his arms and his legs are quickly to follow.

Then he sees her, Angel, only a few feet away laying in the snow. "Angel!" He shouts, with a renew determination, he rushes to her side. His friend is wrapped up in chains, kneeling down, he holds her with one arm and starts untying her with the other. "Speak to me Angel."

Nothing. His jittery hands tears off the chain, but as he did so, he see's the blood. His face hardens, the goblin's club had nails in them and it tore up her chest. Just like it did with the caribou, that stood gracefully next to him.

Eagerly taking off his gloves, he pushes his fingers to her neck for a pulse. No luck, the lack of feeling made it hard for him to find one. Taking off his jacket, he presses it against the wounds. "Angel, please, just show me any sign you are alive." Raphael prays, he is not sure if he could take this. Master Splinter, his father is dying back at home and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. That same helplessness he felt with Angel in his arms.

The bell jingles, Angel takes deep breathes. Not awake, but alive, almost like his prayer has been answered. "Oh, Angel, thank you." He would be in tears if it wasn't for this snow and his mission: Return her safely to the farmhouse. Things didn't get any easier, just harder. Hugging her, he removes his jacket from the wound to see how serious it is.

As his fingers move across her skin, curiously, he does this again, unzipping her jacket and lifts her shirt up to get better access to the injury. "Holly shell." The wound is gone. All that threaten Angel now is the storm.

Things are getting too weird, he knows the injury was real, blood still remains on his hand. "Is this your doing?" He asks the Caribou, getting no response, there is something magical about her. Raphael scoffs, "Okay Comet." Naming the Caribou from one of Santa Claus's reindeer. Comet stomps her hoof and bows its head, walking up to Raphael and giving him a gentle but affectionate headbutt.

"Guess you like that name. I gotta go, It's not safe for us out here. Thank you for leading me to her." Raphael pets Comet while carefully pushing its head away. Trying not to get scratched by its antlers. Putting his jacket on Angel properly, leaving himself with just a scarf, boots and mittens. Picking her up with ease into his protective arms.

"Raph?" Angel squeaks, barely conscious.

"Hey Angel, you are in a lot of trouble." Raphael says softly, happy to hear her voice.

"Is that a reindeer?"

"Yeah, Comet, my favorite one." Raphael lies, he didn't care for any of them. Though this particular reindeer, he can make an exception for.

"I like Cupid and Vixen more."

Angel isn't all there and all Raph could get is soft mewls. Raphael pushes on through the storm and kept her chatting with him. So long as she doesn't fall unconscious, it meant she would be okay. "I think they are dorks, popularity got to their antlers." He jokes, getting a chuckle from Angel.

* * *

"Where is Raphael?" Casey asked.

Back at the farmhouse, everything has been going smoothly and quietly. Splinter now holds the gift of silence in his state. The clock in the room ticks away. The whole family is together again, the generator is fine and thus Donatello and Casey returned. Leonardo did not consider Casey would ask that question, his mind worrying about other things. Not answering right away, he looks to the window and saw the storm is only getting worse, not better. Raphael and Angel are out in it.

What is he doing? Sitting on his butt, just like Raphael said.

"Patrolling." Michelangelo finally answers when Leonardo did not.

"That's crazy! He is the first one up and last to go to bed, he's taking this protection duty seriously." Donatello says, not impress by Raphael diligence this time.

"Stubborn, right?" Michelangelo says with his usual smile.

Leonardo glares at Michelangelo and the smile fades. Once that has been corrected, he looks to Splinter. He missed his father so much already, and he is still alive. Right here in arms reach, there is no way he could leave his side. What if it happens, and he is not with him?

The wind shakes the whole house, shutting his eyes, looking inwardly for the answer. The right thing is being blurred by his emotions. The ticking of the clock weighs on his mind. Making his decision, he gets up slowly.

"It is crazy." Leonardo chose not to tell Casey of Angel, Michelangelo has made the same choice. "I am going to go get him, alone. Donnie, don't leave his side for a second." He instructs his brother, with him here it makes leaving feel less guilty.

"But Raphael said to wait till the storm over." April reminds him, not that she loved that answer, but it holds merit, if Raphael can't find his way back then everybody will get just as lost.

"I know, I am going anyways." Leonardo voice says coldly, he pushes into the hallway and starts gearing up for the blizzard.

"I need some cookies!" Michelangelo announces, getting up and he leaps out the door with his excuse before anybody could question him, dashing down the hall to meet up with his brother. "I am coming too."

"No! You are staying here to look after our dying father, got it?" Leonardo voice is very stern angry.

"You task Donatello with that, not me." Michelangelo reminds him as he starts to gear up himself. "Sides, I wanna see who will win, the blizzard or your cold attitude."

"You think this is the time to be cracking jokes." Leonardo clenches his fist, never has he been this close to hitting his younger brother in anger.

"No, it's the time to find our brother. Let's go." Michelangelo opens the door and the first one out. Holding the door open for his brother, as he passes Leonardo gives him the cold shoulder, shutting the door Michelangelo points to Raphael's footprints. "Look here, they are disappearing but still there."

Meaning they have breadcrumbs to follow. Leonardo says nothing, just starts following the path.

"Jeez." Michelangelo tightens the scarf around him and catches up to his brother. Trying to find some friendly chatter now that he is away from Splinter, open him up a bit.

"Duuuude, we should go Christmas shopping for Angel." Michelangelo suggest, "We aren't celebrating it, but she just a teenager now, this is the best time of the year."

Leonardo glances at him coldly but look forward and picks up his pace.

Michelangelo matches him. "It's so cold, my knee's are shivering. How are your knees?"

"Go home, then." Leonardo retorts coldly. "I don't need you."

"You don't mean it." Michelangelo offers him a half smile.

"Right now, I do." Leonardo didn't miss a beat, he didn't even look over to see his brothers hurt expression.

"Liar…" Michelangelo feebly says, the wind presses against them. Almost strong enough to lift them from the very ground, the chatting died with Leonardo's comment. Clearly he is angry that he came along in this bitter weather. Here Michelangelo thought that, if Leonardo could get away from Splinter, he could lighten up.

A bell jingle.

"Did you hear that?" Michelangelo asks.

"Probably just your imagination." Leonardo answers uninterested.

"It's this way." Michelangelo follows the bell.

"Don't wander off on your own! The tracks lead this way." Leonardo commands loudly, but fell on deaf ears, he is already losing sight of his brother. Anger boils inside him, they will lose the trail if they get distracted. No choice, he is forced to follow his brother and abandon the bread crumbs, the snow eats up the remaining footprints.

3 minutes later of following Michelangelo, who keeps claiming to hear the noise of a bell that Leonardo could not. They find Raphael not far from the farmhouse.

Raphael on his knee's, shivering while he held Angel. He lost feeling in his legs and is crawling his way back home.

"Raphael!" Leonardo dashes in worry to his side.

"Your jacket, oh no, we will fix you up." Michelangelo says comfortingly, wrapping his arms around Angel. Raphael reluctantly lets go of Angel. Feeling relief that his brothers have found him.

"Y-you guys came.. For me..?" Raphael asks with a special fondness in his eyes.

"Duh, we have each others back." Michelangelo answers quickly and honestly.

Leonardo grimaces, the fact that Raphael has to worry rather he would show up to his aid bothers him. "I got you bro, lets go." Leonardo says, picking him up and putting him over his shoulders.

"Mikey… that you?" Angel whispers.

"Aww Ang, I am your personal humanoid taxi. Where will you like to go?"

"Farmhouse." She says with the faintest of smiles.

"Farmhouse it is, but I am charging extra for driving in these conditions. Slippery roads."

A weak laugh.

Leonardo and Michelangelo both walk back to the farmhouse, Raphael a heavy turtle and carrying him is hard but Leonardo makes no complaint about it.

Angel and Michelangelo chatter, Leonardo kept silent.

"Angel!" Casey shouts in pure horror when the turtles return home, taking the girl from Michelangelo's arm and hugging her.

Donatello too has the look of horror, nobody told him about Angel either. "April, make some hot chocolate." he whispers to her, she scurries off to the kitchen.

"Donatello, we need your help." Leonardo says, now showing signs of struggle to hold his brother up.

Donatello did give Leonardo a momentary dirty look, but focus on the issue. "They both have hypothermia. Bring them both upstairs to the bedrooms, now! Mikey, find as many blankets as you can and bring them to me."

Everybody listens to Donatello without question. They all waited outside the door, except for Michelangelo, who volunteer to stay by Splinter side. When Donatello came out, he looks to everyone's concern face as they all asked questions.

Donatello answers, "I did all that I can. They are still in danger but we need to keep them company tonight, keep them awake. If Angel doesn't recover tonight, she needs to go to a hospital first thing in the morning. Raphael… there is only so much I can do."

They didn't have any medical care. For the whole world is concerned, they did not exist.


	2. Freezing

****Freezing****

Michelangelo slowly paces the living room. Feeling dismay, Leonardo never leaves fathers side and never did Michelangelo have to worry about being alone with him. The evil ticking clock that tortures Leonardo, now inflicts Michelangelo, reminding them it's just one less minute with him. Splinter groans and Michelangelo petrified, wide eyes and frozen, unsure of what to do and expect. Nothing came of the groan, a whole minute later Michelangelo takes in a deep breath and his posture softens. Close call.

"Okay, get a grip. He's your father."

He needed a reminder that is his father lying there and not some stranger. His father has always been strong, vigor, wise, untouchable by time. The illness came suddenly and all that strength dissolves and transforming him into what he is now. Weak, tired, no longer able to take care of himself or be conscious for long. That wisdom that his brothers cling too has lost it's coherency.

Like his brothers, Michelangelo is at a grave loss. Only now he is forced to stay in the room and face the facts. When he leaves the farmhouse, he will be independent with no fatherly training sessions, no mediator to stop Raphael and Leonardo strife, nobody to confide too without the risk of being mocked.

Alone.

Well, guess there is April but there is only so much he can put on her shoulders, she is no Master Splinter.

"Just stop it!" Michelangelo scolds himself, "Stop thinking about these things. It won't be that bad."

Leonardo and Raphael will need to find a new arrangement and Michelangelo will just have to learn independence.. Things will have to change if everything is going to work out. Stopping in his pacing, he looks to his fathers dying face, the ticking of the clock mocks him. A realization hits him hard, he won't ever see that vigorous self again and that broke him.

"Dammit.."

Cursing has never been a thing in their family, but if there is ever a proper time for it, it's now.

"Dammit! Son of a bitch." He fell to his knees, hunch over the floor as a single fist hits the ground.

His chest constricts and breaths are short and hard. His internal battle is murdering him right now, he wants his father back. No, he would take his father's place instead. That way he will never feel this loss ever again. On all four limbs, he lets out a few sobs and his breathing normalizes. "The Foot nearly killed Leo once, for the first time since we were kids that I saw Raphael cry. You said his spirit may still be able to hear us. We talked of our favorite memories and it brought him back to us."

Michelangelo crawls to the couch, sitting on the floor and his back press against the cushion, looking up at the ceiling light retentively, searching in his past for the story to tell. There are just so many memories, it's hard to choose just one and all of them have a special meaning. The lessons his father has taught them been plentiful.

"Yeah know, for several days I have been thinking about all the times that we've lost you. Shredder and that stupid sword, you fell from the building and Leo saved you, after we beat him, we all thought we were returning to find a body."

Much younger days those were, closing his eyes as he pictures it in his mind. Everyone gasps when they found him missing from the roof, unknown to them the utron took him. "Leo remained focused, we all did.. But me, naturally." Michelangelo chuckles softly, everything felt simple back then compared to right now. "The second time, we were in the future and coming back home. You sacrificed your life to protest us, you became data pieces… for us."

Michelangelo sad face twists, opening his eyes he takes hold of the Splinter's hand, keeping his focus on the light so that his attention doesn't sway from the topic. "I don't think anybody noticed. Maybe they did, I don't know for sure… Raph and Leo had somehow accepted the loss back then, but not Donnie, no, he had those crazy Leo's mood swings but his enemy wasn't criminals, it was digital."

Master Splinter transformed into data, hundred of pieces scattered across the internet and Donatello obsessively searches for every piece of Splinter, everyone joined him by becoming data themselves and literally being inside the internet. Nobody searched harder for Splinter than Donatello. Michelangelo remembers the incident, despite them thinking he would be too dumb to comprehend it.

"Guess he felt that it was his fault you were gone and back then, he could do something about it." Michelangelo voice strains, his grip clenches Splinters hand hard as his chest restricts again.

The vast horrible depths of his grieve scare him, and his worries about the family's future in scores. He hid in the barn as his way to avoid dealing with these emotions, distancing himself from the pain, but a little alone time with Splinter is all it takes for him to break.

"Both times there was hope, first time was a mystery we had to solve, the second was a treasure hunt. Now…" He cracks, eyes watering up and his face crunches up in misery.

Now there is nothing. No hope, no dumb turtle miracle. Just an elderly father passing. "You are loved, father, we just need to learn how to walk. We 'will' run and make you more proud."

That is his promise, he is dealing with his fears and anxieties, but he will climb this endless abyss. Nothing will stop him.

For now, though, he just sits there, caresses his father's hand and finally allowed himself a much needed cry.

The farmhouse is relatively small. Two bedrooms, two living rooms, one downstairs and tiny one upstairs, attic, basement, storage room, kitchen and one bathroom. April and Casey are husband and wife, so they share the master bedroom, Angel took the guest room and made it her home. In the scurrying about, Leonardo and Casey moved Angel's bed into the main bedroom, shifting the room around to make it fit. Donatello insisted the two stay together in the same room, easier to monitor them and keep each other company.

Angel wore April's warm jacket, wrap up in layers of blankets and bed sheets. Casey spent the night with her, holding her close to him in hopes his warmth will help in warming her up. Angel body fought the cold with its shivering, sleepily she cuddles against Casey as they two spoke of random things, movie stars, school gossip, and regretfully she told him all about a crush she has. His first thought to that is obvious, he needs to show that punk up someday. Teach him a lesson in manners.

That's Casey, in many ways he acts like a protective father she never had.

The conversation shifts, "Casey… Can I make a wish?"

"Whoa, whoa!" He blurts that out, getting the wrong ideal of her meaning. "You ain't going anywhere tonight, not ever!"

The genuine fear in his eyes makes her giggle, he is such a goof sometimes. "It's not a last request.. " Least, she hopes she is not dying.

"Good." Casey relaxes, sinking back into the bed. "So this wish, what is it?"

"Ummm.." Her voice suddenly soft like a mitten. Now that she has his attention, she hesitates in fear of what he may say. Something she wanted to say for ages, but grown up enough not to ask. "Never mind…"

"No, no, uge! why do girls do that?" Casey complains, April did that too. They have something to ask, it's on the tip of their tongue and suddenly, never mind. Making him work to get the honest answer out of them.

Angel giggles lethargically. "I wish for a Christmas tree."

Casey relieved for her surrender, her wish makes him ponder though, this year isn't about celebrating at all. No one really felt like decorating in a time of grief. Looking at her shivering weak body and purple lips, he couldn't say no to her. "Sure, you got it."

"Thank you, oh, thank you." She says gleefully with the most enthusiasm she could muster.

Casey looks away with a blush, not sure how to react to her appreciation of him. "It really means a lot to you."

"Uh huh." She nodded feebly. "We are family, and it's Christmas… I can't stand not seeing the tree up."

Casey is taken back a little, he never thought about it, which isn't a surprise as he hates thinking, bashing more of his style, but Angel is right about her being family. This holiday meant something special to her. "Geez, okay, sorry about not putting one up this year."

Females are always sentimental to lights and trees. Casey just loved the seasonal hockey and cookies.

Leonardo enters the room, holding a tray of April's special hot chocolate. His first stop is Angel's bed, still with a rather stoic expression. "Extra creamy for you." Leonardo says as one cup is handed to Casey.

Angel face lights up, "Thank you.." she mewls, she tries to wiggle her arm out of the sheets but the result is her arm spasms. Her face wrinkles as she lets out a frustrated growl.

"Easy, I know it's difficult, but I will take care of you." Casey says, prompting her into a sitting position and moves the straw close to her frosty lips.

"I need to go see my patient.. Sorry Angel, keep holding in there." Leonardo said.

With a nod from Angel, Leonardo gleams across the room to a Raphael on his bed, wrapped up in the same manner as Angel. Coming to his side, he observes him closely, breathing heavier than normal, but the shivering has diminished a bit, not a good sign. "Wake up." Leonardo crawls into the bed, getting underneath the blankets to help warm him up.

Raphael beak tickles, opening his lethargic eyes. "B-buzz off.'

"Guess the hot chocolate is all mine then." Leonardo says.

Raphael brow raises, Leonardo put the cup under his beak just so he could smell its deliciousness. "Extra chocolate."

"Fine… Help me up." Raphael caves in. Leonardo did just that, prompting him up and held the cup while his brother sucked from the straw.

"We are going to take your temperature often, your body must raise a single degree by the hour."

Raphael nearly chokes on his drink, "Only a single degree?!"

"Yeah, we're in for a long night." Leonardo said.

Raphael glares at him. "Just us tonight?"

Leonardo head nods, saying nothing else to that.

"W-what the s-shell is wrong with you?" Raphael said hoarsely, slurring his words. Leonardo blinks, almost showing a surprise look at him. "Ya f-face doesn't change much. It's the s-same look, empty."

Leonardo has but two expressions, grieving for their father and the other is blank, which comes off as cold. His gesture to bring him the drink is kind, but there is no feeling to him.

"I see…" Leonardo voice turns distance, looking away, to the window to watch the blizzard. "This is all I have right now Raph… I simply don't have the energy to do much else."

It was the truth, depression has hit him hard. Every one of the brothers grieve in their own way.

Raphael is taken back, a forward and precise answer. "You can't let t-this eat at you."

"Sorry, but I really am giving it all I got right now to just hold on. I can't offer you a compromise."

Leonardo features tense, feeling melancholy. Setting the cup down when Raphael finished with it.

"If I could move, I'd give you a good butt kicking." Raphael said with a forced anger.

That just gave Raphael a shrug, although his threat is of little importance. That is what lets Raphael know just how serious this was. Letting out a growl, he let it slide for now. Everyone is entitled to their feelings being off right now. Heaven knows he wasn't okay either..

He is going to give his respects to Leonardo, doesn't mean he has to like it. The monotone way of talking is irritating.

Leonardo gingerly lays Raphael back down, wrapping the blankets tighter around him. "I always wondered, what does hypothermia feel like…?"

That is a fair question, everybody has been so lucky of not suffering this condition. Raphael ponders if he should answer the question or come back with a witty reply. Still feeling salty by the simple way he asked. "Warm…" He murmurs, "Scary.. I can't.. control my limbs." Raphael answers truthfully, "M-my leg o-occasion kicks on its own, good s-sign I hope."

"Yeah.. I am sure it is." Leonardo lies, he is a long ways from good, even now when he cuddles in bed with Raphael, the lack of shivering is worrying.

"Exhausting.. I just want to.. sleep." Raphael says through his chilled breath, shutting his eyes for a moment, the pillow is more than enough to lull him to sleep.

"Not tonight." Leonardo says sharply, pinching his cheek that gave him a furious growl and a death glare. "Heh, that's the spirit."

Leonardo looks over to Angel, the way she and Casey talk is most innocent.

"Ooohh, chocolate rice ball fight. Like a snowball, without the cold!"

Angel didn't slur her words as bad, but is shivering a lot, conscious and fighting her weariness in strides. She has a better chance than Raphael, whose shivering is less, but more prone to sleep and slurs every sentence.

"If it's a battle against me, my special weapon is mochi cake." Casey says playfully, the two of them look like children playing some imaginary food fight game. The kindness and energy that Casey has is not something Leonardo currently possess anymore, creating a stir of envy.

"Angel." Leonardo regretfully broke up their happy conversation, their attention shifts onto him. "Why did you leave the house, was it because of Splinter?"

"Shut up." Raphael murmurs, he couldn't believe he was about to interrogate her now.

"It's okay Raph." Angel says as her smile fades. "I saw a person in the storm so I ran after him."

"You are suppose to let us know, not run off on your own."

Angel shook her head. "It's harder than you think… I can't even approach you anymore. It feels like I need a reason to exist when you're in the room." Angel frail fingers grasp the inwards of her blanket. It pains her to be this honest with him, but she is too tired to make excuses for him.

That broke the stoic expression into regret. He knows that he has been pushing her away. "Alerting us to an intruder is a great season to bother us, if not me, then Casey."

"My phone." Angel says to Casey, giving him further instructions to bring up the last picture she took and tosses it to Leonardo, who caught it effortlessly. "What is this?"

"It's sad that Splinter is dying, but it looks like everybody is attending a funeral before his death. I didn't have the heart to run into that, and risk you saying no to rescuing the man."

Everyone in the room didn't doubt that the risk of him saying no was a high probability.

Angel words cut deep, head turning down to look at the photo. Donatello is installing the drip, but the slumber faces everyone carries and the way they stood, it really did looks like a funeral. Angel adds, "He isn't gone yet…"

"Yet…" He whispers, the ticking clock reminds him of that by the second. His eyes start to burn, shutting them while he looks away and he tosses the phone back to Casey. Sighing softly, "What happened next?"

It is best to regain his focus, lingering any longer gave him a terrible feeling in his gut. Being away from Splinter for a night is tough, but Raphael needs him, Donnie needs rest, and Michelangelo, from what he oversaw in the living room, needing the alone time.

Her face twists. "I was attacked by…something."

"G-goblins attacked." Raphael struggles to say.

"Don't joke Raph, I expect that from Mikey not from you." Leonardo scolds him.

Raphael just stares disappointingly, couldn't blame Leonardo for not believing him, if it was the other way around, Raphael wouldn't believe Leonardo either.

"I don't know what it was, or what happened after."

Angel finishes, now feeling depressed and just quietly snuggles up against Casey.

"Nice going Leo." Casey comments bitterly, stroking her arm comforting and whispers something into her ear.

"Thank you Angel." Leonardo says, if what she said is true, that means something else is lingering in the woods, waiting to attack. That kept his guard up, nobody else spoke much after that. Least not nearly as joyfully as before.

Which for Leonardo, is it a relief to have the whispering then the laughter and silliness.

The upstairs living room consists of two armchairs and a couch, a bookshelf nailed to the wall and a small radio on an end table that is playing a holiday song. This is where Donatello decided to spend his time, his own room that is actually the storage closet, has a work desk and he is truly sick of seeing it. Working on medicines and running test on their father, doing everything to make this passing peaceful for him. His energy is spent, picking a spot on the rug to sit, folding his legs, with a screw driver in hand and a box of gadgets as he started to fiddle with a miniature toy robot, that is his version of relaxing.

April tautly walks over to the couch, flopping her body down on the couch.

"Hey Ap." Donatello says casually, giving her a fast glance, then turning back to the robot.

"Did Angel have any injuries?" April asks.

"No, I checked." Donatello sags, not feeling up to talking shop. He just wanted a moment to get away from it all. Unlike Raphael and Michelangelo, he couldn't just run off and avoid the situation, he has a duty. This is the one moment he wasn't needed.

Thus, that didn't happen. April threw a jacket that covers his robot, getting a moody vibe from her.

"Look at her jacket, it's torn up!"

Donatello bit his lip to hold back a snappy remark. "Okay April." Not like he has a choice, but he did not want to mess with her when she is temperament.

Stalling for a second, he really just wanted to go back to his robot building, time to get this over with he guesses. Lifting the jacket up, he examines it closely.

Donatello brow rises in confusion, his hand going along the lines of the rip. "I don't know what caused this, but it was sharp, I would say she was attacked, but…" He sets it to the side, turning to April as he gives her a genuine glance. "She doesn't have a single cut, I am sure Leonardo questioned her by now, later he can fill us in."

Though she did have a suspicious bruising on her wrist that he wrapped up.

"Okay, good.."

Donatello didn't get the sense of relief from April, instead she sunk into the couch and her hand covering her mouth. Like she is processing it all. Splinter situation, now Raphael and Angel in bad condition is a lot to accept.

He only wished that Leonardo, or anybody, had told him about the chances of casualties. He could have been prepared instead of running around and issuing commands on the fly.

"You seem really calm, for everything." April starts slowly.

"Well, yeah, all my brothers are scared right now. That scares me, they're impulsive. Suppose I have been too busy that I don't get to be depressed with them. It's hard to compartmentalize, I may lose Raph along with my dad, and Leonardo seems to still be in shock of it all. Mikey would rather be anywhere but here. Guess that just leaves me to care for them."

Donatello knows that he too is depressed, leaving out the fact he could barely leave his bed in the mornings, every day Angel came to knock on his door but he is either working or staring into nothingness. He lost weight from the lack of eating as he finds that he can't hold anything down. Not that any of his brothers bother to notice. Outside of his cramp room, he is Donatello, the genius.

And he is tired.

"I'm pregnant."

"Happens to the best of us." He says dismissive, eager fingers ready to attack his robot while his head hunches forward.

Rewind, his head perking back up with blissful surprise. "Wow!" Jumping to his feet ecstatically, he pulls April to her feet and embraces her warmly. "That is amazing, congratulation!"

"You think it is?" She asks coyly, not feeling very secure about the news herself.

Donatello scoffs. "You kidding? This is the best thing ever." That is the silliest question ever, this is a moment to be celebrated, not be afraid and his confidence told her so.

"What about Splinter?" She slightly pulls from the embrace, expecting him to grow slumber, but instead his eyes just sparkled more.

"He will be delighted."

For the first time, she smiles at the prospect of having this child. That comment alone warms her inside with the same delight he has. "You're right. I haven't told Casey, I want to surprise him."

"Save it for Christmas. That will be the best present ever."

"What if he doesn't want the child?" She questions, never have they spoke about children and she didn't see him much as a father.

"Then he is a fool, and the child will have four goofy uncles." Donatello could barely hold his excitement. "Sides, I think you misjudge him. Just look at how well he takes care of Angel."

"Oh Donnie.." She tears up, pulling in tighter to the embrace. Her feet buckling under her with joy. "Thank you, the baby going to be so spoiled by all of you."

"Duh, That's a given without saying!" He ruffles her pretty red hair, with the largest smile he could muster. "Everything will be fine, Gosh April, I am very happy for you."


	3. Fairy Tale Myths

****Fairy Tale Myths****

By morning the storm has passed and left a blanket of fresh white beautiful snow. An energy has shifted in the farm house, A wish from a young teenage girl, news of an unexpected pregnancy, a new found prospective and something threatening lingering in the woods.

The good news is Angel is fine, up and running freely about, almost like a mysterious power had a hand in her recovery. Re-energize and all functions normal, she couldn't stop smiling and that excitement carries over to April.

"Morning, April!"

"Hold on Missy," April grabs Angel by the ear. "You are suppose to be resting."

Angel winces, "I'm all better, promise!"

All ten fingers and toes and pink lips.

April sighs with relief, letting go of her ear and then smiles. "That case, you need to help me make breakfast for all the guys."

"You betcha!" Angel says happily, the two of them walk into the kitchen and start whipping something up.

Some joy returned to this house, thanks to the females naturally.

With Donatello on Splinter watch, Michelangelo is free to roam about. The bad news is, Raphael hasn't recovered. Michelangelo looks into the room, the eldest is having a mighty hard time holding that icy face. Approaching them just put knots in the stomach, tingling all the way to his core. "Morning Leo."

"Morning." Leonardo answers, knowing what Michelangelo came to ask. "I am doing all I know, warm water bottles under the arms and legs, Casey got him an electric heating blanket, Shell, I am suppose to be taking care of Splinter, not Raphael."

"Has he warmed up at all?"

"Not really, we are not designed to handle the cold, he fell asleep and that is what happens before…"

Michelangelo exasperates. "Angel is fine, and she was out there longer!"

Leonardo eyes glared for a moment, but he spoke calmly. "Raphael gave her his jacket, and can make body heat better than us."

Michelangelo frowns, they always have to dress extra warm and that storm was bad. Leonardo told him everything that Angel said last night. She saw a human, ran after him, got attacked.

"And Raph?" Michelangelo questions.

"Heh, said it was goblins. Guess he didn't feel like being helpful."

Michelangelo rubs his chin thoughtfully, "I'll go scout the area after breakfast, April and Angel are both making something delicious."

"I see." Leonardo says, it is odd that the two of them are making something. Angel usually makes soup or sandwiches, April takes care of the normal chores, but either made a proper meal. Without either of them, the brothers would survive on crackers.

Michelangelo left the room, getting the chills, being around Leonardo is just so depressing. He walks into the second living room, his eye spotting a jacket on the floor. Angel's jacket, he picks it up and observes the same thing that Donatello did, the many cuts across the chest. If Angel had this on when the attack hit, she should be injured. Looking over the railings onto the first floor, there Angel was, making bacon.

He could barely see her, but she is just too happy to be hurting.

"Huh, goblins.. I wonder…No, could it?"

Goblins would be an interesting foe to go against, Michelangelo starts to hope that maybe he is right for a change.

Donatello did retreat to his room after a splendid night talking to April and her pregnancy. Now he is spending his time with Master Splinter. There isn't anymore, he could do for their father, or Raphael. He might be a genius and pulled off a new miracle, but nobody can stop time… unless you are Renet. The craziest of idea's would be to find the time master and beg for more time, seeing how he reverse a crazy man back into an innocent child. To start anew. Such blessings aren't given lightly and plus, father has lived a long and successful life. Rewinding it would just undo his success.

"Excuse me." Angel enters the room with a plate of eggs muffin and bacon. "You look lost in thought. Didn't mean to interrupt."

"Oh, hey." Donatello says, coming out of his daze thoughts.

"For the first time, there isn't a door that's locking me out." Angel says happily, walking with a certain pride to her that wasn't there before and hands Donatello his breakfast. "What are you thinking about?"

She sits down on the chair's armrest.

"Thinking about how dumb I am. That I would actually beg a time lord for more time. There is no point in prolonging this."

Angel gives Donatello a comforting pat on the shoulder. "I wish I had more time too, with my parents. There is nothing dumb in wishing. I cried for a good while when I heard Splinter is dying, it's all happening so fast and close to Christmas."

Donatello nods weakly. "Sorry, we ruined Christmas."

"No, you didn't. I am a firm believer that you can't kill Christmas."

Donatello shot her a suspicious look, "That is not what you would of said yesterday. Where is this new found Christmas cheer coming from?"

"I don't know, I just feel… transformed." Angel didn't want to question her happiness. It is like something took out her fear and replaced it with mirth.

"Any more merriment left over to share with the rest of us?"

"Merriment starts with your breakfast, eat up." Angel giggles softly while he groans weakly. Getting up, she brushes herself off a bit. "I need to go apologize to Leonardo… I will come back and make sure you have eaten every last bite!"

The moment she left, Donatello face spreads to a soft grin. Much as he despise eating right now, it's nice to have somebody to care for him for a change.

Angel enters the master bedroom and she is met with Leonardo's cold glare. She froze with fear, hesitating and takes a few steps back unsure.

Shutting her eyes, yesterday she told him she feels like she needs a reason to exist when around him. Golly, that is irritating to have to feel that way, she has plenty of reason to exist and Leonardo wasn't going to put her down by looks alone.

She looks sharply at him and marches on in with her head held high.

Leonardo did scowl for a moment, his usual trick to getting ride of her didn't work.

"I brought you breakfast." She spoke, smiling at him as she hands him the plate. Sitting on the edge of the bed, her hand caresses Raphael cheek. "Keep fighting, when you wake up I will personally feed you breakfast."

Leonardo puts the breakfast away onto the end table. "You do realize that did this to him."

"I know, without him I would be dead, without your family, my brother would be dead too." Angel held a strong front, not letting Leonardo's icy words affect her.

"If he dies, that is on you." Leonardo voice darkens.

Angel smacks him across the face, that got Leonardo's attention. "I don't know why you are treating me like this, I do feel guilty for Raphael, really guilty, but you have been acting rude to me from the moment I got here!"

Angel holds back the burning tears, she will not back down. "This ends now!"

Leonardo found his bottom lip trembling, he did not expect a fight back. Rubbing his sore cheek, he glowers at her for a long moment and she did not budge or break down.

Then reason starts to kick in and he looks away shamefully. "Sorry, I don't know why I am doing this."

"No"

"No?" Leonardo looks up to her questionably.

"I do not deserve a, I don't know, you better figure it out fast and when you do, come get me."

Angel walks out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her and left a very stunned and embarrassed Leonardo behind.

Last turtle to find, Michelangelo. Just where is he? Ambling around the house, avoiding the mean Leonardo's room at any cost. The more she looks, the more she felt her heart sink. If he is not in the house, that only meant he is back inside the barn and she did not feel like walking through lush fresh snow to get to him after what she had survived.

"Mikey…" She groans his name in frustration.

Then out of nowhere, someone behind her grabs her and she lets out a terrified scream, that soon turns to playful giggles that could be heard all across the house.

"Hello Angel, eat up your breakfast." Michelangelo smiles, awkwardly, he perches Angel his shoulder. Holding her legs for support.

"Noooo, It's your breakfast." She says with a half whine and giggle.

"Pretty sure you haven't eaten either, come on, let's go for a walk while you eat."

Michelangelo took her outside, no jacket was needed on this beautiful day. "Mikey, I am not a little kid anymore! This must be hard on your shoulder."

"Pfft, you're a very light person." Michelangelo says with a smile.

"You seem better, did something change?"

"Let's see, father still dying, yup, my family still is in dissonance. Yeah, about the same. Angel still alive and well? Heaven yes!"

"You're starting to talk funny." Angel pokes his head, the sun was feeling warm today which she appreciated immensely. "Okay, everything is the same, except for Raphael"

"And that is why we are going for a stroll away from the house."

"Running away from your problems again I see." Angel huffs, about to give him a lecture about that problem. Hasn't there been enough Disney movies that taught this lesson?

"No, I want you to tell me about last night, who attacked you."

"Leonardo already had the decency to ask me, I said I don't know.." Angel frowns, taking a bite of the breakfast. It was just going to get cold if she doesn't eat it.

"Yeah, yeah, but what did it look like?"

She shrugs. "Ugly."

"Red-beady eyes, short, green?" Michelangelo presses on. He is rather enjoying putting footprints all over the clean fresh snow.

Chewing on a piece of bacon, "Now you mention it.. yes."

"Goblins!" Michelangelo said excitingly. "Are they who healed you?"

"Heeeeck no. They're the ones that hurt me, Raphael rescue me." She cringes with disgust at the very notion those creatures do any good.

"I saw your jacket, it looks like something slashed at you and given you haven't taken off your jacket, you should have an injury on your chest."

Angel thought about it, she didn't remember that much and her chest is certainly not injured.

"Angel, I am just trying to figure out why you aren't hurt when you should be."

"Isn't it just good enough that I am fine?" She snaps at him.

"Oh yes, very much it is good enough, but if something has healed you, I want to find it, for Raphael."

"And that is why we are taking a stroll, cause nobody in the house would take you seriously if they overheard heard us..." Angel now understood Michelangelo's intentions, a very clever turtle. "Wish I could help, but I really don't remember."

Michelangelo frowns, his head hung low and grimaces. She is his only lead. Then he recalls the storm, which raises his head some. "I remember hearing a bell.. That wasn't you, but it lead me to you and Raph."

Angel was about to firmly remind him that she didn't remember, but then she did see a flashback of the sounds of a bells chime. It triggers painful memories, the color drain from her face. "I was in the snow… my god, lying in my blood. I was injured."

"Angel, don't think of the blood. Focus on the noises, the bell, where did it come from?"

"I didn't want to remember this!" She hisses at him, the memory of being injured has been purged from her mind and now Michelangelo is digging into it.

"It's for Raphael…" He reminds her solemnly.

Raphael did save her, but the memories are horrible. Tears flow freely. "They had me tied up, one of them tried to eat me. Starting with my neck, I felt its yucky breath against my skin and its fangs inches away."

Michelangelo kept quiet, letting Angel process her new memories. Three whole minutes pass in silence as he walks through the farmlands. Making a circle back towards the house. "The bell." Michelangelo said, giving a light press.

"Right, it was a Caribou that came to my crying. It jumped over me and its hoof knock the goblin down. His buddies got really hyped, left me alone and chased the poor creature. I faded out."

Angel drys her tears, wiping them away with her leather gloves. "I remember pieces of the walk home, Raphael said Comet is his favorite reindeer… Comet…" Her voice lingers, like she has stumbled onto something more. "The Caribou was standing by Raph, I caught a glimpse, it's injured, but the antlers holds a bell! Comet is who healed me! Yes, I remember hearing the bell and being filled with…Christmas Cheer."

Michelangelo shot her a big wide grin. "Good job Angel! That was really tough, thank you for opening up to me."

"Raphael isn't doing very well, is he?"

"Normally when you fall asleep in his state, you don't wake up."

That is what Leonardo tried to tell him earlier. Losing a father has been the hardest challenge any of them faced, but he isn't sure if anyone strong enough to lose a brother and a father.

Angel gave him a sympathetic pat. "And none of the others would believe that Goblins attacked me, or a reindeer named Comet saved me, and it's magical bell help bring Raphael home."

"Not a single word."

The two of them sigh, for a bunch of adventuress turtles, they didn't have an open mind to the fairy tale myths.

"Well. I am coming with you then."

He gawks. "What? No." Once he makes it back to the farmhouse, he sets her down on the porch, "Casey and Raph would both chew me out for putting you in danger."

"Raph risked his very life to save me, I am going to return the favor and kick the goblins butt!"

Michelangelo smiles wearily, her enthusiasm has been missed. "Leave the butt kicking to me. Only then, you can come."

She nods. "Got it."

"Meet me here in a half hour, dress warmly, we are going to find this Comet."

Casey snake a single arm around April's torso, nuzzling softly into her neck. "Hello babe."

April squeals, feeling a delightful shiver going down her body. "Don't call me that…"

Even after marrying him, she is not overly fond of that name but no matter how much she pleads, he kept calling her babe. The two of them stood in the hallway, her back press against his chest.

"I need a favor. Ya see, I don't have a woman's eye on certain things."

April spun around in his arms to face him, a curious brow lifts. "I can't wait to hear this."

"Angel wished to have a Christmas tree, I've been thinking, it is a shame that one not up. I know this is complicated with Splinter and Raph, my best friend, but celebrating Christmas is an old tradition and-"

April kisses his lips, mainly to shut him up. "So you want to go Christmas tree shopping?"

"No." He grins softly, April head tilts to the side, that is when Casey reveals his other hand that held an axe, stepping away he places it against his broad shoulder.

"Casey! You were snuggling while holding an axe behind you?"

"Well, yea, sort of. You smell really good today." Casey said a bit awkwardly, trying to use flattery to get out of this one.

She growls, taking a few steps back completely and gave him a soft warning glare. "You want to cut down a Christmas tree for Angel." She stays on topic.

"Yeah, you got the best eye for tree picking and I want to do something special for her. Chopping down a tree is the least I can do, I think she can decorate it."

April softens, he is actually a very sweet guy in the way he considers Angel's feelings. Donatello is right, she misjudge him. "Sure, I think a little Christmas is what the boys need right now anyways."

Angel got ready in a hurry, she did swing by Donatello and pretended she didn't see most of his breakfast has been dumped in the kitchen garbage. Checking him like she promised she would.

"Hey Donatello."

"Your breakfast is absolutely delicious." He says with a big warm smile.

"Glad you liked it, I was wondering, do you have a first aid kit anywhere?"

That smile faded, Angel wore Casey old brown jacket. He didn't get a very good feeling from her. "Why? What happened now?"

"Oh, nothing, Mikey and I are going to look for an injured deer we saw. Hoping you had something we could use to help it."

So that isn't the whole truth, but it came close enough. Keeping the reindeer or a giant Caribou out of the story, since he simply wouldn't believe her about a reindeer and a deer sounds much friendlier then a Caribou, she didn't want him to worry.

His brown eyes study her. "I don't want you chasing down a wild animal, yesterday you were frozen Angel, you are going to be sensitive to the cold."

"Chasing? Mikey is doing the chasing. I am just aiding and abetting."

Angel says sweetly with a touch of real humor. Donatello pauses, taking a quick glance at Splinter and ultimately decided it would be good for the both of them to blow off some steam. For the past two weeks nobody has laughed the conversation have just been about Splinter.

He much rather see happiness, then nothing at all. "Okay, come with me. I'll make you up a kite. What is wrong with the deer?"

"We think it was attacked by wolves, or a dragon."

Donatello chuckles, Angel adds. "It's a tough deer, it could have been a dragon…"

Dragons only exist in the spiritual world. Now that the threat of earth has ended, Donatello will live out his days without ever worrying about one.

As they walked to Donatello's room, Angel gave him a testing question. "Do you think reindeer could be real?"

"Of course not. I have seen many crazy things, but a reindeer is not one of them. If reindeers are real, then Santa would have to be real then, and I can say is for him to reach the homes of every boy and girl in mathematically impossible, even aided by magic. He would have to slow down time and work for an entire year! There is better evidence of ghost being real than Santa Claus."

"Or reindeer." She adds.

"Yeah, the question is if reindeer's are real, not Santa, but no. My family never had the jolly guy break into our lair."

Angel detects a hint of disappointment in his voice. "You set traps out for him."

"Yeah, and all I caught was Master Splinter."

Angel giggles, picturing that in her head, those giggles turn into laughter. "Oh my, poor Splinter!"

"Splinter promised me to never tell anyone that…" Donatello chuckles weakly. "He never fell for another one of my trap ever again."

After Donatello set Angel up with a first aid kit for the caribou and left instructions, she makes her way to the porch and waited for Michelangelo to show. Casey's truck is gone, wonder where he went off to this time.

Part of her is praying that Michelangelo did not ditch her and get an hour head start. It is only 10 am, and the weather remains constantly refreshing. Wish it felt like this every day. Poor Splinter, her heart aches terribly. It really is like she is losing a member of her own flesh and blood. Raphael is strong, she has no doubt he will recover, but he needed assistance, determine to find this reindeer and use its magic for Raphael. Just like it had done for her.

Maybe with any luck, the magic can put some Christmas cheer into Leonardo. Her emotions are complex, heartbroken for Splinter, worried about Raphael and angry at Leonardo. Michelangelo the only turtle that makes her happy, before he didn't, but now he has a focus and wasn't drowning in his sorrow.

Things are changing, it's hard, but toughing it out is all she knows.

"Hey cupcake."

Angel jumps as Michelangelo from from the roof of the porch and lands directly in front of her. "Stop scaring me!" She whines, giving him a small swat on the plastron

He gave her a wink, "Your friends with great ninja, a battle nexus championship winner, in fact."

She stuck her tongue out and blew to make a fart noise. "Let's see if you can defend that title, the next one should be coming up soon."

Michelangelo nervously backs up, "Yeah, it's a piece of cake, believe me."

"Cupcake, now cake. You are hungry."

"No, I am all fueled up!" He says proudly, a pride that withers. "Okay, maybe a little. I am always hungry though. Even after I eat a whole pizza, I am starving."

Angel face is mixed with humor and disgust. "A whole pizza…? Mikey, if you were a human I would recommend therapy."

"What's therapy?" He asks, Angel shakes her head, but didn't answer the question.. Moving on, he reaches up to the roof and pulls down his most beloved toy ever. "The snow pretty deep in the forest, so I thought, why walk through it when we can hover right past?"

Thanks to a certain alien invasion, Donatello built him a functioning hover board that powers itself. Never a need for recharge and can go on for an infinity. Jumping on the board, his arm stretches out to Angel to help her up. "You're not scared, are you?"

Angel eyes are sparkling now, the hover board is incredibly cool. "No way, move aside!" She jumps on the board, testing out her weight on the device but it held them both up firmly.

"Wrap your arms around me, and lets go."

Michelangelo shoots forward with his board. "Wait." Angel panics for about two seconds, she manages to get her arms around him and held tight. Sigh of relief. "Could of waited for me to hold on before charging forward!"

"Teaches you to think fast." Michelangelo playfully excuses his behavior.

"Silly." She murmurs, letting it slide, in truth, she felt comforted being around Michelangelo. He is giving her the attention she needs, a friend to chill and play with.

They sprang forth into the forest of pine tree's. Michelangelo didn't slow down as it is a game to him, rules are simple, don't hit a tree or a bush. At this he is the unchallenged master.. Mainly because he is the only person on earth with a hover board. Making turns as tight as possible, and last minute evasions. Angel is scared to death of this, but the thrill is too much to not enjoy.

"Mikey! Let's jump over that river."

"Oh Angel, I think I just may love you." He teases, the river is wide enough that not even his brothers could make the jump by foot. Grinning wildly, his board goes in the opposite direction at full speed, "Hold on real tight." He instructs her, and she did, he reaches out and grabs a strong tree, with his arm they did a powerful loop around and it causes them to catapult towards the river, and then over. They yell at the top of their lungs, with fear and enjoyment.

The landing agitates the board, but it stabilizes, "YES!" Michelangelo shouts, turning his torso around to give Angel a turtle high-three.

Their hands met. "Mikey, you are crazy." She compliments him, giving a playful nudge with her elbow.

"I am going to follow this lake, maybe the reindeer or goblins stuck near the water supply." Michelangelo informs her, he couldn't stop his grinning. Truly, this has been the best day ever in this month.

"Whatever, just go fast!" she said excitedly, and Michelangelo obliges to her demand.

They went fast, less tree's to dodge by the river so it is fair to say he has really pushed his board to its top speeds. Their faces melt into the wind, and it is fantastic.

An hour later of too much speed, they slow down for a break. The river leads them to the large frozen lake. Together, they found a fallen tree and sat on it while gazing at the beautiful icy landscape.

"Are you okay? I don't want to push you." Michelangelo asked concerned.

"Clean bill of health, I never felt so alive!" Angel assures her worried friend. It wasn't a lie, even her spirit felt like it's been purified. Left her in a daze of good spirits.

"Yesterday I was scared for you, I was so happy when Leo made the choice to find you and I followed."

"I am thankful he helped save us, but he can be more frigid then the storm." Angel says with a touch of bitterness to her lip.

"I know, right?" Michelangelo exasperates. "He said he didn't even need me."

"I think he threatened me, very least blames me for Raph, I mean, yeah it was my fault. I'll admit it. The way he spoke to me felt… really bad. I ended up smacking him for it."

"Threatened?" Michelangelo questions.

"I don't know what his intent was, but he made me really uncomfortable."

"Good on you for slapping him." He gave her an encouraging smile, hiding well the fact her words worried him. Leonardo would never threaten Angel, not in a million years. He is the calm one, level headed, the leader that not even greed itself could control.

But that was before. Leonardo has a dark spot now that nobody could reach and Michelangelo now realizes he has to put his leadership into question. As a fellow brother, he has a duty to look out for his family best interest, but what is in Leonardo's best interest if he doesn't slide out of this phase?

Grrr, he has never had to think about these kinds of things before! It is incredibly frustrating. It should be fine…

Won't it?

Drat, he needs to look into this matter. No sweeping it under the rug this time, not when Angel is at stake. Raphael thinks him and Leonardo are the only two with the protective instinct, they are so wrong.

"Mikey, you are thinking about something, I can tell, your brows are furrowed."

"The Goblins." He lied, well sort of, there is a reason to be thinking about them too. "Why are they chasing a reindeer in a forest? Surely the creature could just fly away, right?"

"No, I think it's too badly hurt or lacking the magic. It chose to help me, it couldn't do anything for Raph, but guide him."

"What do the Goblins want with the reindeer then?"

"I don't know. Hopefully we can find one and ask ourselves."

The two sigh. There they sat, just enjoying the weather and good environment. Lost in their own thoughts. Michelangelo continues to ponder on what to do with Leonardo and Angel ponders on about the goblins intentions.

Both coming up with no answers. Then Angel notices something from the distant, standing up slowly she moves several feet away from Michelangelo. "Mikey, look, footprints behind this bush, many of them, not human and not animal."

Michelangelo stood and hurried on over, you didn't have to be a tracker to know that these feet are as Angel describe. They looked more human, but the shape is off, smaller, wider, and claws for toes. He smiles and puts one arm around Angel proudly, "We have our goblins!"

Angel didn't share his merriment. Pointing to another set of prints. "And our Reindeer, poor Comet, they're still hunting him!"

Michelangelo rubs his chin, then goes to grab his hover board. "It's time to kick some Goblins butt." He says determinedly, at long last he could come across real life goblins. He is scared of the mythical creature, but fighting one would be a real honor.

Only Raphael has the honor to say he fought off a horde of Goblins.


End file.
